Sweet Dreams
by NarutardUchiha4life
Summary: Gohan's been having these strange,erotic dreams about his twin sister. The more he dreams about it,the more he lusts for her. Can he make these sexual dreams come true? (Read please!) Rated M for adult theme


**Hi**_** everyone. :)**_

_**This is a new story,but don't worry pretties. I am still working on my other one.**_

_**AND PLEASE go to my profile and vote on what gender you want the baby to be!**_

_**Summary: Gohan's been having these weird,erotic dreams about him and his twin Cheku. The more he dreams about them,the more he's attracted to her. Can he make these dreams come true?**_

_**Warning: LEMON AND INCEST. And an OOC Gohan.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN DBZ ONLY CHEKU!**_

_**ENJOY!:)**_

* * *

_Hot,sweaty bodies lay on a bed. Their clothes had been a burden, so they were tossed carelessly to the floor. The lovers moaned in each other's mouths as they explored each other's bodies._

_The male,with golden hair and teal eyes pushed his lover,with long black hair and deep green eyes down as he kissed her neck. She moaned and ran her hands through his wild hair._

_His naughty hands snuck down her naked frame. Fingers ghosted over her thighs,leaving trails of fire in it's wake. Sharp teeth nipped at her soft skinned neck,ripping a moan for the beautiful girl. Hands went below to touch her lover in that 'special' spot of his,but her hands were pinned over her head. He grinded himself against her soaking tunnel,earning a gasp from her._

_"No,no Che. Just relax and feel what I'm doing to you." Another nip at her throat and her hips bucked against his stiff groin. The grasp on her wrists grew tighter before he loosened them. "Don't move them again." He whispered in a dangerously husky voice._

_"I won't." She whimpered softly. Just as long as he wouldn't stop touching her._

_"Good." He released her wrists and his hands traveled down her glorious body, in a seductive,teasing pace. She whimpered and moaned as she longed for him to touch that special place of hers._

_"Please!" It came out as a gaspy plea,to end his ruthless teasing._

_He smirked. "Please what?"_

_"Touch me!" She cried bucking her hips._

_"I thought I was touching you Che...is there a certain place where you want me to touch you?" That oh-so sexy smirk of his went along with his seductive voice. Just to drive her wild, his hands brushed across her clit a few times making her moan._

_'Y-yes! P-please! Touch me! aughhhhhhh!" She cried with need._

_"Here Cheku? Is this where you want me to touch you?" The smirk never left his face as he stroked her clit harder. She again bucked her hips towards him._

_"Ahhhhh! Ye-YESSSS! PLEEASEEEE!" She cried as he slowly stuck a finger in._

_A chuckle escaped his lips as he jammed his finger in her sweet,hot core. She moaned and rode his fingers. She orgasmed quickly._

_His lips found her soft ones as he pulled their bodies together to become one._

_Both lovers moaned as their bodies went together. His thrusts grew quick as she begged him to speed up. They moved together,both crying out in pleasure as that oh so sweet breaking point built up._

_Finally, his lover threw her head back,crying," GOHAN I'M GONNA CU-"_

Gohan jerked up from his erotic dream,panting. His face was drenched with sweat and his heart was like it was on fire.

_I had that dream again... _He thought to himself. He then felt a wet stain in his pajama pants and groaned. A wet dream about _her._

_Why do I keep having these dreams?_

_He'd been having them since her was 8..._

Groaning,the young half-breed climbed out of bed and went downstairs to have a glass of juice.

Ever since they began hitting puberty,Gohan noticed a change in his twin sister...

And that he was slowly starting to fall for her...

Like how she began to develop a womanly figure. It was nothing too special,but enough to have men looking.

A time when he first noticed is when they went into the Time Chamber, they began going through...puberty. He noticed buds popping out of his Cheku's chest and that her figure was starting to become curved. He found himself stealing glances at her chest every now and then.

But she was to naive,to innocent to understand these feelings he was developing for her. How he longed to see that body uncovered,to make her body his...but that would never happen.

He knew it was against society for twins to be together,and they would completely be shunned for it. Their mother would of course throw a fit. She had went on and on about the proper spouses,and even went so far as to set them up with people from her father's kingdom. Gohan rolled his eyes thinking about the many snotty,bratty girls who he had been forced to meet.

There had been one girl who he disliked the most...Videl Satan.

She was nothing but annoying and snobby, always bragging how her father did _this,_ and how he did that. The so-called 'World Champion' was nothing but a useless fraud,and his bratty little daughter was no different.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when _she _came in. Dressed in a short,black,lacy nightgown that gently hugged her curves. The moonlight outlined her 14-year old figure,making her look almost angelic. She walked with an innocent strut,not noticing her twin's lustful eyes on her. Her nightgown rose up her slim legs with every step she took. He felt his cock jerk in arousal as he caught a hint of her pink lace panties. Groaning at the sudden bulge in his pants, he grabbed a nearby pillow to hide it.

She opened the fridge and bent down,giving him a _perfect_ view of her nice,tight,round a...

He felt himself grow harder as she moved around shaking her nicely shaped bossom...which he just wanted to grab and...

"Hi Gohan!" Her sweet voice snapped him out of his perverted thoughts as he stared down into lovely green eyes.

"What ya doing up?" She said unwillingly leaned closer to him letting him see her round breasts. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

Her titties were literally popping out of her shirt._She looked good..._

She seemed to have noticed that he was staring at the objects of his lust...her boobs. A villanous smirk crossed her lips. She purposely crossed her arms making her perky tits seem bigger.

"Your such a naughty little perv Gohan..." She said in a _I'm planning something bad_ voice.

Gohan gulped.

"W-w-what?" His face burned a deep scarlet as she suddenly pressed her body against his. He felt as if his rock hard member was going to erupt any second now.

"I know you want me..._dear brother..." Oh Kami._

The way her voice purred out those last words drove him crazy. His dick was going to pop out of his pants if he didn't move then and there...

So he did.

He threw her harshly against the counter,his lips locked on hers in a deep,rough,hungry kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss grew deeper and deeper,and more lustful. His hands snuck up her nightgown and tore it off,revealing her thong-like panties and her exposed chest. His lips trailed down her neck in a heated way,as he rubbed her pussy. She moaned and bucked her hips as he wasted no time thrusting his fingers in. She moaned and whimpered and begged like a bitch in the heat for him to fuck her,for him to shove his huge,hard dick in her tight pussy.

She came instantly. Gohan dipped his head between her legs and sucked up every drop of her essence.

She cried out as the pleasure built up and she ran her hands through his wild,unruly hair.

Her hands made their way to his boxers and yanked them down. His 12-inch cock popped out and was ready for action.

He positioned himself at her soaking core, began pushing the head in. They shivered in pleasure.

Cheku threw her head back and moaned. "Gohan.." She whimpered.

_Gohan..._

_Gohan?_

_GOHAN!_

I jerked at her loud voice. I look and see that it's still midnight,and Cheku was looking at me with her big,annoyed eyes.

It was just a dream?

_DAMN IT! So close..._

"Dude are you alright? You just totally spaced out on me." She says and tilts her head to the side. I blush and chuckle nervously.

"Hehe...oh it's nothing Che...hehe...goodnight!" I say. I kissed her on the cheek and dashed of to my room.

I threw the pillow aside and I looked at my bulge.

_That was a close one..._

I was so damn close to just throwing her against the floor and taking her innocence right then and there...but mom and dad are home and they would've been woken up by Cheku's screams...(wink*wink)

Oh Kami...help me.

I keep having these hot,erotic dreams about Cheku...and I swear I just want her _soooo damn bad._

If I don't get her soon,I don't know how longer I'll be able to control myself.

An idea popped into my brain,10 seconds flat. I smirked.

It was perfect. I would seduce her...to where she would just tackle me to the ground and...well,you get the picture.

I know she likes muscular men...There are pictures of Justin Bieber ALL over her room...with his fucking shirt off.

I wanted her to take them off but she didn't listen. Dad thinks it's 'cute' because his 'little' girl has her first celeb crush...I find it annoying. And no,I'm not jealous!

But first I needed help.

_And I know just who to ask..._

**_*Sweet dreams*_**

"Vegeta,I need your help."

"What is it brat,can't you see I'm busy?" The grumpy saiyan prince snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see you to,Veggie." I smirk. He does NOT like it when people call him that.

He growled and turned on his heels. He suddenly was in my face,sneering at me to never call him that ever again or else he would make me regret it.

I scoffed. _Don't forget who the strongest is...Veggie._

I haven't stopped training...I just do it when mom's not around. Dad and I sneak out at night.

"Okay,okay. If you help me I will be your sparring partner for a week!" I say. That catches his attention.

"Alright kakabrat...deal. Now what is it that you want? The woman's waiting on me." A smirk crosses his lips. I gag mentally.

Sigh. "Okay...so I've been having these weird dreams about Cheku lately...but not just any dreams..._er,um..sexual_ dreams. And I have no idea what they mean."

The saiyan prince grunted and said. "So Kakabrat's been thinking about making Kakabrat number 2 his mate huh? Interesting..."

Mate? I didn't want to go_ that_ far...I just wanted to kiss her...touch her...and many more things.

He read my expression and continues," When saiyans have a sexual dream about someone,they are ready to make that someone their mate. On Planet Vegeta,mating between twin siblings were rare occurances...rare because the bond between saiyan siblings are so strong,that at times it may become something more."

I understand everything now...Well,I know why I'm having these dreams. It means that I want to make her my mate. Now I have to figure out _how_ to make her my mate.

"Okay,thanks Veggie!" I smile and take off in the sky. I hear him call out "I EXPECT YOU TO BE AT THE CHAMBER AT 5:00 SHARP ON MONDAY! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

I land at the Kame House a couple of minuets later.

The door opens,revealing Yamcha. "Gohan,bro! How you been?" The scar-faced warrior says. I smile as I walk in,seeing Krillan,18,and a 4-year old Marron. As soon as she sees me,the little blond half-android rushes at me and attacks me to the ground. Damn,she's pretty strong for a 4 year old!

"Gohan,hi! Will you marry me?" I chuckle as Krillan comes and takes her off of me. Yeah,she has a crush on me. I'm flattered,but she's WAY to young for me.

I'm greated with 'Hi' and 'Hey' from everyone there.

"So bro,what brings ya here?" Krillan says drinking a swig of juice.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood...thought I'd drop by." I said casually. He gave me a knowing look.

"Okay,Okay, you caught me. Look,I've been having these weird dreams about a girl and-"

"Ooooooohhhh...so you have a crush,huh? Who's the lucky girl." Yamcha starts chugging down beer. Gross.

"Cheku." Their eyes grow wide as Yamcha's beer is suddenly spraying from his mouth in a spit take.

"Cheku? As in,our Cheku? Your sister Cheku?" Krillan says. If he had hair,I'm sure he would've gone and pulled it out already.

I nod. I know,it's wrong...but I can't help it.

"Does Goku know?"

"He wouldn't understand." And I mean that,don't get me wrong I love dad,but he's not very...(What's the word I'm looking for?) Wise.

"What about Chichi?" I shoot him a look. We all knew what would happen if I went to mom and told her," Hey mom I've been having sexual dreams and urges to fuck Cheku." It would NOT end pretty.

"So...what do you want me to do?" He asks.

I sigh. "I need ideas on how I can seduce her." Loud,wild laughter interrupts us as we turn to see Master Roshi,rolling on the floor with laughter. I feel offended. "What!?"

He stops as soon as the angry words escape my mouth. "You want to seduce Cheku? Aren't you what,eleven years old?" He laughs.

I glare at the old man. "For your information,_Roshi,_ I am fourteen. Now do you know what to do or not?" I'm starting to get irritated and mad. And you already know,when I'm mad...watch out.

Roshi crosses his arms. "What's in it for me?"

I grin in a naughty way. "I'll get you a_ special _picture of mom..." I had found a secret stash of kinky pictures of my mom in these... _outfits_ in my dad's room. I was shocked,disgusted and surprised. Who knew dad could be so...perverted?

A smirk-smile crossed his face. "Gohan,you've come to the right place."

Magazines,books,DVD'S are suddenly thrown at me. I look at him in question.

"What? Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't know what to do? These...these babies are my most treasured collections." I pick up a movie that reads '_How to seduce sexy women' _Really?

He saw it to and stated, "This might help you. You can learn how to seduce VERY attractive women from this. I use it all the time on Chichi and Bulma, and _Kami _Cheku has become one fine piece of a-" He's cut short when he sees my murderous glare.

"Never mind that,watch the video boy!"

* * *

_Okay. Come on Gohan,you can do this. Just go and seduce her so you can have sex with her and make her YOURS. Come on..._

I peek around the corner to see Cheku sitting in the den,watching reruns of _Full House. _ She's wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt with short,tight shorts that really make her ass look _fine._

I licked my lips._ I'm definitely gonna tap that sweet little ass. Good and HARD!_

_Mom and dad are at Capsule Corps,so I have her all to myself..._

I casually walk over to the couch and sit down next to her.

"Hey Che." I said in a low,smooth tone. One way to turn a woman on was to lower your voice,to sound _sexy_. I try. I powered up to super,cause I know she has a crush on them. Well...Mirai.

She looks at me and smiles. "Hi." She said simply.

Well,she missed my voice. Damn.

Another idea popped in my brain. _Muscles..._

"Boy,is it hot in here or is it just me?" I unbuttoned my shirt,revealing my 6-pack. Yeah,I train a lot.

I carelessly toss my shirt aside. I smirk when I see her staring at me with a light pink blush on her face. _Perfect..._

We sit and watch (she awkwardly takes glances at my chest every now and than) and laugh at the show. My next move is when I slide my hand on her leg. It rests there for a minute before it travels up to her thighs.

Her eyes grow wide. "Uh..something wrong with your hand there?" She asks nervously. I smirk and slide it up even further.

"No...I was just feeling your legs. New lotion?" I ask. She blushes and nods.

I run my hands all over them. She's starting to look very uncomfortable. I smirk. PART of it is working. My hormones are going crazy. I feel my dick get hard when she leans over and gets the remote. Her ass is right in front of my face. Oh Kami...Please help me.

I have a slip up when my hand breaks out of my control and I gave her a rough smack on the ass. She squeals and jumps up. I hide my smirk. Her face is a deep shade of red,and it makes her look so damn cute.

She mumbles," I'm gonna go get something to drink," and runs into the kitchen.

I chuckle to myself.

_This is SO gonna work._

* * *

_-Cheku-_

_Oh..My...Kami!_

_What is up with him?_

_Acting all hot...and seductive. Why did I feel all hot when he talked to me like that?_

_This is so weird..._

I walk into the kitchen and to the fridge. I pull out 2 sodas and slowly walk into the den.

Gohan's been acting REALLY weird around me. It's like...what's wrong?

I stare at the moon,which is glowing a heavenly white. It's nice and full.

"Cheku!"

I sigh and go back in the den.

"Yes?" I say,annoyed now.

"What's taking so long beautiful? I miss your presence." He says with a wink.

I'm about to say something when I notice how...muscular his chest is.

_Wow...so muscular...Just look at that 6-pack! So hot...Justin Bieber ain't got nothing on this!_

"Che,you alright?" He says,a golden eyebrow cocked. I shake out of my lustful daze as I hand him his drink. He thanks me and we turn back to Full House. Over time,he starts acting weird again. He slides his hands all over my legs,(I felt SO violated), and he keeps smirking at me.

When the episode of Full House shows Danny throwing a fit over the broken house,we laugh so hard that he jerks and soda spills on my top. Great!My bra feels all wet and sticky now!

"Oh _Kami_ Cheku,I'm _so_ sorry!" Gohan says,but he doesn't sound so sincere. I see a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"What the heck,bro! This was a new bra!" I say,angered.

He actually does smirk this time. "Oh..my bad..let me help you with that!" Suddenly he's on top of me,pulling off my shirt and bra. He stares at my exposed chest with a pervy grin as he says, "Nice rack." His lips are suddenly on mine,in a hungry,greedy kiss. I'm dissapointed cause it's my _first_ kiss,and with my own twin. I gasp and I try to pull away but he's got a grip me. I use my hands to try to push him off me,then he takes my wrists in a tight grip and pins them above my head.

He unbuckles his pants and ties the belt around my hands. He kisses me again and I start struggling and whimpering. He then grabs my waist and starts trailing down my neck as I beg him to stop. This is so wrong!

He kisses it with passion,but then he starts using his teeth. He sucks it roughly and it pains me. I whimper and struggle to get out of his grip. "Gohan...please stop!" I whimper.

He pulls away from my neck and says, "Not right now. I'm gonna make you _MINE_!" He smirks as he gropes my breasts harshly and starts using his suddenly razor-sharp teeth to lick and bite my nipples. I hiss in pain and start squirming again.

His hands then slide up my legs,in my shorts. I groan when I feel his hand rub across my 'treasure' in a rough way. It almost felt...good?

But that's not how it's supposed to be. The first time is supposed to be magical...and filled with amazement and bliss. But not this! I didn't want this! He was hurting me so bad!

I feel him moan as I felt a little _something _rub against my thigh. I feel tears brim in my eyes...why...why was he doing this to me?

"No...please..stop!" I whimper before tears run down my face. Gohan suddenly does stop,and he slowly looks up at me.

His face is pale,shocked and horrified. He gets off of me and I curl up into a ball and rock myself. I feel so hurt right now.

"Oh Kami...Cheku I'm _so _sorry! I-I don't know w-what came over me and I-"

My emotions are like balled up in one ball. I feel hurt, I feel angry at him for nearly _raping_ me,and just confused.

I look at him through blurry tears. "Ho-Why would you do this to me?" I say,before I start sobbing. He reaches out to hug me,but I scoot away. I don't want him to touch me. He already touched me enough.

"I-I don't know! I just lost control and-"

"But why? Why did you almost _that_ to me? I-I thought you loved me..." I'm crying hard now. I had never felt so scared in all of my life. Not even Cell had nothing on this.

Gohan sighs before he reaches over and grabs his shirt. "That's the problem. I _do _love you. More than I should. I thought if I finally released and let it out...I would stop feeling this way...But I can't. I love you Cheku. And I'm so so sorry. I'll never bother you again." He fixes himself and kisses me on the cheek before he rushes upstairs to his room.

I sat there. Tears were still fresh on my face,but I was to shocked to care.

Gohan _loved _me? As in **_love love?_ **I had no idea...really?

Apart of me was touched...and shocked. Mostly shocked.

I didn't know what to say. I should've noticed by his crazy behavior, but I thought that he was going through a 'stage' as mom puts it. I did overhear him and Vegeta talking that one day. I was so shocked. I'll admit,there was a time when I felt I had a crush on Gohan,but it was never that serious!

And when he did those things to me...I was just scared and confused. A tiny part of me actually liked it,but the majority was just to afraid and confused that he would just use me for a little sex toy and be done with it.

But hearing what I just heard...

Made me realize...

_That I might love him back..._

* * *

Gohan sat in his room,feeling like a total idiot.

_Kami, I'm such a dumbass! Forcing myself onto her like that! Now she's NEVER gonna love me back._

_Why am I so stupid?_

Gohan groaned and banged his head against the wall. And again. And again,again,again. On the 24th bang,he felt like he had a concussion.

Suddenly, a knock on his door stopped him from doing any real damage.

"Come in." He mumbled.

He looked up and was shocked to see Cheku standing there...in another short lacy blue robe. It stopped at her upper thighs. Must've gotten it from Bulma.

"Che-Cheku?" He said,shocked.

She smiled shyly. "Hi..."

"Hi."

Such an awkward silence and a tension that filled the air. You could hear a pen drop.

Finally, Gohan broke it.

"Listen Cheku...about earlier-"

Cheku walked up to him and placed a finger over his mouth.

"It's okay Gohan...I know you didn't mean to. But now I understand. You love me..and I think I love you back to. And I'm willing to trust you to make my first time special..." With that,the ravenette girl peeled of the skimpy robe,revealing dark purple lingerie. It really hugged the shape of her already blossomed body. Kami...when she got older...

She looked down shyly. "D-Do you like it?"

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he smiled. "I-I love it!" He said. He sounded like a little child about to be rewarded with candy for doing good.

But he was about to get a reward alright...

She softly pushed her body against his,causing him to groan. She wrapped her arms around his neck,his own pair of arms finding a way around her petite waist.

They leaned closer...closer...closer.

Until their lips met.

Fireworks. That's the equal to a spark that went off in their heads as soon as their lips touched. But this kiss wasn't lustful at all...it was soft..passionate...and filled with love. Their tongues met briefly,before they made their way in each other's mouths. Moans and groans of pleasure escaped their lips as the lip-lock grew deeper and deeper.

"Are...(kiss)..you sure..(kiss)...y-you want to (moan)...this?"

"Y-yes..." It came out as a breathy gasp. He took it for a yes.

He slid his hands under her legs and lifted them around his waist. His cock jerked in arousal,as his lower body met hers. Without realizing it,the lovers made their way to the bed,where they would then ignite their newfound passion.

As soon as their bodies hit the bed,his hands were all over her body. Groping...touching..rubbing every part his hands could pleasure. His lips made their way to her neck,where he gently nibbled on the soft skin. Cheku moaned and ran her hands through his wild hair. Her hands fussed with his shirt,that would be useless in this encounter. It was carelessly tossed aside. She ran her hands all over his muscular chest. She marveled at how he was hers...all hers..

His lips left a trail of fire in their wake as he nibbled at the soft skin. He ran his pink tongue over a certain spot of it. Gently,he sank his fangs into her neck. marking her as forever **_His._**

His lips left her neck before they found her chest. Quickly,he got rid of the useless bra,and softly touched her breasts. He cupped each one in his hand,and squeezed it.

"Ohh...Gohan t-that feels so good.." She whimpered. He smiled as he took a soft nipple into his mouth and sucked it like a lollypop. She squealed with pleasure as his tongue worked its way around each breast,never leaving a spot untouched.

Deciding she's been pleasured too much,she suddenly turned the tables. She switched positions,now she was on the top he was at the bottom. Her hands made it's way to the carelessly done belt buckle. Her breasts were hanging right there in front of them,and they looked _so damn beautiful_ just hanging there waiting to be played with.

She yanked off his pants to see his boxers,which had a rather very large bulge in them. She smirked as she yanked them off to. His large dick was long,thick, and hard. She felt a little scared but she hid it.

Gripping it gently,she began stroking it. Gohan's eyes were tightly shut,as a groan escaped his lips. Her small fist wrapped around it,covering about 5-inches. She pumped it slowly,knowing it would drive him wild.

_Fuck...fuck...fuck, Aughhh that feels so good!_

_"Ooohhhh Cheku..." _Now he was the victim of her sexual assault. He gripped the bed tightly,about to rip it off if she didn't stop this damn teasing! She pumped it faster and he bit his lip from screaming.

Then...his dick twitched as he let out drips of pre-cum. He panted and glared at her,swearing payback. She only grinned innocently, and slowly licked the tip of it.

_Cheku...oh Kami..._

She ran her tongue over it as if it were a popsicle. All over it she traveled,leaving saliva as a trail. Her lover was groaning and growling at her to _suck his dick already!_

She took the tip in her mouth,and softly suckled it. Gohan moaned softly.

She really enjoyed the taste of his yummy dick in her warm mouth. Not wanting to waste time anymore,she then took in nearly the whole thing in her tight,wet mouth. Driving them both crazy.

Bobbing her head up and down, she sucked on it hard. He watched as her lips moved up and down on his cock,and every now and then her tongue would make sensual,little circles around it, increasing the pleasure.

Her panties start to feel a little wet. Probably from how _hot and wet _she feels.

_Shit...shit...shit..shit..shit...SHIT! Oohhhh,Kami That feels so fucking good! Arghhhh!_

Curses and moans escaped his lips as she continued to pleasure him. She sucks faster and faster and Gohan only grew harder and harder as sweat drips down his face.

Suddenly,he felt it...his dick throbbed...as he exploded inside her mouth.

_H-Holy Kamiiiiiii!_

His cum fills up her mouth and she eagerly swallows it whole. She sat up and watched as he panted to try to catch his breath.

"Did you enjoy it?" Her voice dripped with innocence,as she liked his cum off her mouth.

He glared at her. Oh she was gonna pay...

He flipped them to where he was on the top and she was on the bottom. His lips were on hers for a heated kiss,as he tore off her panties. He pulled apart and took a good look at his mate. Cheku now laying in front of him naked,looking even more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

"Kami...Cheku your so damn beautiful..." He moaned as he kissed her neck. His naughty fingers ghosted over her naked form,making her whimper. His fingers reached that certain spot of hers making her arch her back and gasp.

"Gohan...what are you-_ahhh!" _A scream of bliss escaped her mouth as his fingers slid into her core.

_Man...she feels so tight and fleshy...and damn,is she wet already?_

Cheku moaned and whimpered as his fingers pumped inside her slowly. Her fingers found his shoulders and she dug her nails into them. He slowly thrusted them inside on purpose,making her beg him to go faster. Gohan smirked. _Payback's a bitch..._

He really enjoyed the sound of her moans. It was music to his ears. Her hips bucked foward her pussy seizing his fingers tightly. He dug them deeper inside and twisted them around in every motion making Cheku moan and squirm further. That wasn't all he did though;with his other free hand and mouth, he made sure to leave kisses and touches everywhere he could. This went on for while that he even lost track. All he could see was Cheku's face scrunched up in pleasure,a light blush on her face.

"Ooh..aah..oh Kami,I feel so hot." She whispered. She was getting restless,and she wanted _more_ than his fingers inside her. His fingers curled upward hitting her G-Spot.

_"Ahhhhh! Oh shit, it's coming! Ohhhhhhhh!" _ She screamed as her love juice poured out on his fingers,her climax made her body shake. Gohan smirked and pulled his cum-covered fingers out of her soaked core,and licked them.

"Mmmmm...your delicious..." He leaned down and softly pecked her lips,so she could taste herself. His lips kissed,sucked, and licked all over her beautiful body,a spot was never untouched. His destination was in between her legs,as he licked up every single drop of her cum up. Her moans drove him wild and he harshly ran his tongue around her soaking wet core! Cheku couldn't take it as she grabbed his head and pushed it deeper into her. His tongue slid inside of her lower,wet lips as he explored her flavor. She bucked her hips with every stroke of his tongue.

She climaxed sooner then.

_Kami this is so amazing,I love her so much,I never want to stop and..._ A million thoughts ran through Gohan's mind as he was ready to finally take his lover's virginity. His dick was hard and ready as it rubbed against her core.

Cheku's eyes were closed as she prepared to lose her innocence. Her heart was beating fast,as fear and worry filled her veins. _What if it hurts? What if he's to rough? What if I die? What if..._

"Cheku."

Her green eyes snapped open as his gentle,smooth voice filled her ears. His eyes were filled with so much love,as they were with desire and lust.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes!" It came out as a shy squeak. Oh Kami,who was she fooling? She wasn't ready,she was scared as hell.

"Don't worry...I'll be gentle,okay?"

She nodded. "Y-you seemed so experienced...how do you know what to do?"

Gohan grinned. "Well...I've been dreaming about us making love for years...I wanted to do this since we were eight."

A blush formed on her cheeks.

_'Eight? Oh...'_

He slowly started to ease his way inside her,as gently as he could. He only had about 3 inches in. She gasped at the new feeling,pleasure and pain were at battle within her.

"You okay?"

She gasped._ Take this like a saiyan Che!_ "Yeah. G-go on."

He pushed inside her again,filling her up more. She let out a hiss of pain.

Gohan mentally counted down from his head.

_3..._

_2.._

_1.._

His hips thrusted forward as he pushed his large cock inside her core. Cheku gasped and arched her back,pain flowing between her legs.

_Ow..ow...ow..it hurts,oh fuck it hurts!_

He pulled a couple of inches out before he moved forward again. Nice and slowly. As gentle as possible.

She groaned as the pain left her body and bliss took over. She closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"G-Go faster..." She whispered.

He obeyed as his thrusts became faster and quicker. Picking up a steady rhythm,they moved as one. Her core grew tighter and hotter around him,causing him to moan.

''Aahh..ohhh...UHHHHH!" The sounds of their moans and him pumping into her filled the room.

_Oh...fuck this feels so good,she feels so damn tight and wet...ohhhh..._

_Uhhh...he's so big and fast...I love it...Oh GOD!_

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screams as he goes faster and harder,making her louder. It's as if his cock gets deeper inside her with each thrust. Her legs wrap around his waist as he pumps roughly into her. Kami,how amazing he felt inside her. But she wanted more...

She needed more...

"T-transform.." She ordered softly. Gohan nearly slowed down as he stared down at her in surprise.

"W-What?"

"Go on...ascend...I-I can take it.."

He looked at her in surprise. If it was rough she wanted,it was rough she would get. With a yell,Gohan's hair turned a deeper shade of gold and his eyes a deep teel. His dick grew inside her,they both let out moans.

He then began to move quickly and faster,more than she could handle. His cock hit her sweet spot roughly and hard,without any mercy or gentleness. Blood ran down her legs as a little pain started to take over. She didn't care though.

_"OOOOOOOOH GOOOOD,YES!" _Her screams filled the room,and he grunted like a stuck pig. (No offense Oolong)

Gohan,however, was in pure bliss. The feeling of her tight,hot,wet pussy was enough to drive him over the edge. He moaned as she tightened her walls around him,he was going so rough and hard that she was bleeding.

"_AUHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD,FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _She whimpered and screamed like a bitch in the heat,but he didn't care it only turned him on more. He went harder...and harder...

Finally,after awhile...they felt it coming.

"G-Gohan...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...CUMMMM!" Cheku threw her head back as she felt her peak grow closer and closer.

"OH SHIT-M-ME to..." He cried,feeling his cock throb.

Finally,their session reached it's peak,as they both had earth-shattering orgasms together,their bodies becoming one. His hot seed felt her up,and with a couple of more thrusts,he made sure all of it got into her.

He then dropped out of base form,and pulled out of her. Their bodies filled with nothing but bliss as it also grew weak from exhaustion. They lay there;covered in each other's love juice and sweat,panting.

"Oh God...that was..a-amazing!" She whispered. Gohan smiled softly at her as the 2 shared a gentle,long kiss. They then cuddled in each other's embrace,whispering sweet-nothings to each other.

Gohan smiled as he watched _his _Cheku sleep. This night was the most amazing night he had ever lived.

_Cinderella was right...dreams do come true..._

And with that,a peaceful sleep overtook him.

* * *

_**OH...MY...FUCKING...FUDGECAKES!**_

_**That has to be the longest oneshot I had ever written! It is! :D I'm proud of myself...**_

_**Yeah,I decided to write this in order to make up for the long wait for 'Fate can't keep us apart' I'm totally popped and tired,but don't worry,the next chap will be up soon! :)**_

_**And please go and vote on my poll on what gender the baby should be! **_

_**11-Girl**_

_**1-Boy**_

_**Vote please! And don't forget to review! NO FLAMES!**_

_**May the bunnies be with you... :)**_


End file.
